1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to a restraint assembly for an animal, and more particularly, to a restraint assembly for an animal such as a dog or the like so that the animal is precluded from reaching certain body regions with its mouth and/or tongue.
2. Background Art
The use of animal restraints is known in the art. For example, when an animal has an injury, wound or sore, there are a number of different apparatuses that can be attached to the animal to prevent the animal from reaching the wound with its mouth or tongue. One such example is the well-known cone that extends around the neck of the animal and opens outwardly on all sides of the head. Other examples include covers that cover the affected area. Still others include cylinders that prevent movement of the neck.
Unfortunately, many of these solutions are less than sufficient. An animal using the cone can become injured when the cone hits an object, or objects become lodged between the cone and the head. The cylinders and cones can often be slid down the neck of the animal (through constant wrangling) so that the snout, mouth and/or tongue can extend far enough to be able to reach the body. Moreover, many of these solutions are very uncomfortable to the animal, and can cause distress, nervous reaction and has potential for injury.